The present invention relates to packaging for the sale or display and handling of small objects, and comprises a support part and a transparent receiving part that is held by the former. The term small object in the sense of the present invention refers to cutlery, such as single shears, scissors, files, and clippers, as well as to small tools, small component part, accessories and spare parts, and also a plurality of screws and nails.
The prior art of such packagings covers a first group in which the receiving part of transparent material for small objects is shiftably guided on the support, which is made of cardboard or fIexible material. The protrusion or bulge of the receiving part accommodates the objects and is open towards the support part (German publications 76 04 888, 80 14 231, 77 29 867, 79 20 462). A second group of publications of packagings provides for a detachable connection of the transparent receiving part with the support, e.g. by a press-fastener connection (German publications 82 10 702 and 34 26 297, and PCT-WO 83/00133). The receiving part, as a sealed container, can have a front and a back wall (German publication 34 26 297).
A downwardly open receiving pocket connected with the support part is covered by a third group (GB 2 179 622, GB 1 242 088), with the small object being held against the pocket opening by clamps. A fourth group is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,138. This known packaging is provided with a cardboard support with a hole for the suspension of the packaging, a transparent pocket that is open upwardly and is rigidly connected on three sides to the support, and with a transparent receiving part, for the small objects, that can be inserted into the pocket. This receiving part is open toward the support and is supposed to be held in position by an upwardly tiltable section of the support.
In contrast to this prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging that, in addition to permitting a good view of the small object, also permits a repeated removal of the receiving part from the support part as well as a repeated taking-out of the small object from the packaging, whereby the small object can remain and be examined in the receiving part until its final removal.
The packaging should also prevent the entry of dust and dirt. Furthermore, the receiving part, which is connected with the support part, should be safely secured at its upper and its lower ends against sliding in its longitudinal direction. The removal of the small objects from the opening of the receiving part, especially in view of the nature and quantity of the small objects (e.g. pointed, sharp single objects; a multitude of nails, screws, etc.), should occur in a simple and safe manner.